1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils and more particularly pertains to pans which may be used for roasting meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roasting pans is known in the prior art. More specifically, pans heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of roasting meat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. In a number of instances such pans also contain drip pans for collecting meat juices. Typical of the prior art devices are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,069,117; 4,924,786; 4,848,217; and 4,557,188. In those which have drip pans, the entire pan must be removed from the stove or oven and opened to access the meat juices therein.
In this respect, the roasting pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of uniformly roasting meat and readily removing collected meat juices therefrom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved roasting pans. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.